Save the Last Kiss
by Killer Kitty 93
Summary: Like a lot of Tenchi fanfics, Tenchi must make his decision. Will it be Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, or Ryoko? There will be a surprising twist at the end!
1. The Lead up

**Save the Last Kiss**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Tenchi Muyo franchise. The only parts of this story that I own are the situations that I put the characters into, and the rights to the story.

Summary: Like a lot of Tenchi fanfics, Tenchi must make his decision. Will it be Ayeka, Mihoshi, Washu, Sasami, or Ryoko? There will be a surprising twist at the end!

AN: This is a completely separate story from my other romantic fanfic, "Sasami in Love"

Chapter 1: The prefects

At the Masaki household…

Tenchi is sleeping in his room. Ryoko is watching (again…) He finally wakes up, with Ryoko's face about 2 inches from his.

"Morning, my Tenchi." Ryoko whispered seductively.

"Get out of here Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled.

"Fine!" Ryoko replied.

"Ryoko, before you leave, could you do me a favor?" the young man asked

"Anything for you, dear" the girl replied

"Go tell the girls that I've made my decision, and it could be any of you girls."

Ryoko gasped, and runs to deliver the message.

"Finally, I have her out of my hair! Now to deal with the next problem of the day." Tenchi thought as he heard loud booms and muffled yelling coming from outside "Probably the 'He's gonna choose me' fight."

Later…

"Girls…I have finally made my decision. This will be done by a process of elimination. The first girl eliminated is…"

Who will it be? Send me a message at to tell me who you will vote for by August 15th, 2005.


	2. Update!

Update:

Hi Everyone! I just thought I should lengthen the voting period, so the new date of close will now be August 25th! Also, here's a spoiler: The way the characters will be eliminated is going to be Dog – Eat – Dog style. For those of you out in my audience who have no idea what the heck Dog Eat Dog is, Dog eat Dog is a great TV Game show where the contestants vote other contestants to do challenges, judging by their weakness. Tenchi will be hosting the show, and the rating may change to T for one of the challenges.

Hasta la bye bye!  
- Seth (Killer Kitty 93)


	3. Kiyone's ending, part 1

To all the viewers of my Story:

I am going to make you all happy. I will first do an ending with each character, and then do the Dog Eat Dog style thing. Thanks to the coplementers, voters and flamers for giving me both criticizm(sp?) and support.I counted a vote against someone as a vote for everyone else, so the numbers were high, and it gave a close race. Now, there's just one thing to say...ON WITH THE FICCIE!

Chapter 3: Kiyone's ending

"Ladies...I have made my descision. The one that I love in this house is..."He took a long pause. "Kiyone"

Kiyone screamed at the sound of her name, and sprinted to hug Tenchi. Tears of joy flowed freely from her eyes as she buried her face in Tenchi's chest."I love you too, Tenchi" was all she could say through all of her overwhelming joy. Words could not express the happiness she felt.

"Now, everyone can stay as long as they like. But please do not get in the way of my relationship with Kiyone. Ryoko, please do not watch me sleep.OK?"Tenchi asked.

"God damnit!" Ryoko thought to herself"Fine" she finally said, and so did everyone else. 


	4. Kiyone's Ending, Part 2

People! News bulletin! I decided to let the votes go until when I say stop! But remember, don't eliminate in a vote, vote for who u want to win. Now...ON WITH THE FICIE!

Ryoko ran off to her room, trying not to cry. When she got to her room, she triple locked and bolted her door. Then she went to cry and soak in her tears.

"I have...to sob it's sob the only way..." she said between sobs.

Suddenly someone was banging on the door.

"Ryoko? Let me in god damnit!" Washu yelled from the other side of the door. "I want to try to understand you. I know you love him, and so does everyone else in this house. Hell, even I love him! I'm you're mom. I'm supposed to help. Please let me in?"

"Fine sob I'll sob let you in..." she finally said.

A few minutes later

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S CRAZY!" Washu screamed from behind the door. "I won't let you!"

"Fine, say whatever you want, I drank too much from stress, so I have no idea what you're sayin'" Ryoko said as she began to pass out.

Washu was left in awe. How could her daughter do this? she thought. Suddenly, a voice came from inside her head. It whispered her name, amd Washu nearly fell off of the bed.

"No...it...can't...be..." 


	5. Kiyone's Ending, part 3

Hey ppl! This one's gonna be a long one, and it's gonna be very special, and there willl be many mysteries

"No...it can't be..."

"Yes. it is me, Washu." the voice called as washu fell to sleep. A shadowy silhouette of a girl appeared in front of her in the dream.

"I thought that you didn't exist in this series!" Washu said (A/N:This is NOT Tenchi in Tokyo)

"The silhouette began to gather light. It was Yugi.

"I hear you've been having some trouble with your daughter" Yugi commented

Washu began to explain.

"That's crazy! I wouldn't even do that if I loved Tenchi!" Yugi shouted in the dream.

"Yes, I thought the exact same thing, but we have to do something about it." Washu commented

"That's where I'm stuck. However, I've been keeping a close eye on Ryoko. There's one other option besides what she was planning, and that would hurt you more. And yes, she was thinking about it." Yugi explained.

"No...she wasn't..."Washu sobbed as she broke down into tears.

"Well, there's something that I know that will cancel that option. You'll get the surprise tomorrow morning."Yugi explained, trying to cheer her up/rub it in her face.

"What is it?" Washu asked.

"That I can not tell you. The only hint that I can give you is that you might have to go to the pharmacy tommorow to get something special." Yugi said, as she faded and Washu began to wake up.

"Mom..." Ryoko said to Washu.

Washu got a biiig smile on her face.

"I'm only calling you that because it's shorter" she said. "I need you to do me a favor"

"What's that?" Washu asked

Ryoko began to whisper in Washu's ear.

"I don't need to go out for that" Washu said, puling out a small cup with a line on it.

"Fine..." Ryoko said as she walked to the bathroom.

She walked out with the cup full. Washu put the lid on it, and ran downstairs.

She came up a minute later.

"Ryoko..." 


End file.
